Untituled
by Yuta
Summary: NOTE: If someone can provide me with a good title and summay, Id love thee till the rest of yer days... Kau: Why dontyou try luring them with something they might actually WANT? slams him against a wall


Yep...this is the prequell to the fict i am meaning to write...seems  
  
I`ll have to write it in another place and then write it down in the  
  
puter ... Oh well.. thanks to My beta Dani Gibson, who was a  
  
sweetheart and corrected this for me ^___^  
  
NOTE: If someone can provide me with a good title and summay, I`d  
  
love thee till the rest of yer days...  
  
Kau: Why dont`you try luring them with something they might actually  
  
WANT?  
  
WARNINGS: light angst warning. And Gir hugs!PG for very mild violence  
  
and Gir's picked up foul language.  
  
It was a dark, gloomy, gray day, just like any other dark, gloomy,  
  
gray day that seemed to plague Dib's life lately. Not always had it  
  
been this way, no. When he was little, Dib's mother had told him  
  
thousands of stories about other races, their lifestyles, planets and  
  
the Gods that lived out there. Every time she talked about it some  
  
strong longing ached in his heart, made him feel alive.  
  
But one day she had disappeared, leaving behind his son with only a  
  
skull pendant made of a thick silver-like material to remember her.  
  
He had given it to Gaz shortly after realizing she wouldn't come  
  
back. After she had left, his father had drowned himself in his work,  
  
and his sister had isolated herself from any other that wasn't her  
  
Bitey the Vampire doll or her Game Slave. From that moment on he had  
  
lived a stupid, useless, gray life, hiding deeper and deeper in the  
  
only luminous points in his life -the paranormal and stargazing.  
  
Living because there wasn't anything else for him to do, walking  
  
alone, always in the end utterly and terribly alone, not knowing who  
  
were all the people around making fun of him, and not knowing why was  
  
he still there.  
  
Seven years ago, things had changed when the first real alien he had  
  
ever seen had arrived to his planet, marking the beginning of  
  
his `True Mission In Life'. Bringing again a sense of belonging, of a  
  
reason to be there, a proof that he was there, that he was right,  
  
that he wasn't alone! In his excitation of pursuing Zim and proving  
  
everyone he had been telling the truth all those years, he had made  
  
mistakes, mistakes that had lead him to be put in the Crazy House for  
  
Boys, be kicked out from the Swollen Eyeballs' organization and  
  
finally attached the logo of "freak" forever to his name, but still  
  
he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was there; he was  
  
stopping the alien from conquering earth. That was reason enough to  
  
get up everyday.  
  
However, two years after Zim had come to Earth, when he was twelve,  
  
Zim had gone missing. At first Dib had been worried. It surely meant  
  
Zim was planning a mayor plot to destroy Earth, but when he had gone  
  
to the base, he had found Gir in the labs calling for his master, and  
  
even inquired the human if Zim had been playing with him and if that  
  
was the reason he wasn't back yet. Gir had told him that Zim had  
  
received a package from Tak and had left after that, but Dib could  
  
find no trace of it and had no idea where Zim had gone.  
  
For three weeks Dib, Gir, Minimoose and the computer had looked for  
  
Zim in the whole city, but found no trace of him. When Dib had  
  
finally given up on searching and assumed he had been caught by the  
  
FBI or something of the sort Zim had appeared again in his life, this  
  
time wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans, always looking down  
  
at the ground, avoiding visual contact with anyone, and as talkative  
  
as a wall.  
  
Fighting? Not once in those long years. Laughing? Not ever again it  
  
seemed. Inert. Lifeless. If an adult or someone he considered of  
  
higher rank told him to do something, he did it without asking why or  
  
speaking his thoughts. There was no way to get a comment or reaction  
  
out of the small alien.  
  
Dib had tried to make him react, that was for sure. Hours of plots to  
  
get into his base, endless taunts and even fights had all proved to  
  
be useless! Zim just wouldn't do anything. Dib started to be afraid  
  
then. Zim had been the first and only proof that there was life out  
  
there. Every alien he had ever seen, it had been because of the fact  
  
the magenta eyed creature had come to earth, and if seem suddenly  
  
lost all will to live; there wasn't much for him left. There wasn't  
  
much reason to be there at all.  
  
In truth, Zim had become merely a body, without blood, wishes,  
  
instincts or fate. He walked in silence, not caring that there was a  
  
world moving around him, and not wanting to be a part of it.  
  
After the second month of having Zim in this way the computer in  
  
Zim's base had taken the matter in its own hands. All the advices Dib  
  
had carefully installed to spy on him had been removed and turned to  
  
trash in less than a week, the gnomes had received orders of letting  
  
no-one pass the house limits and had downloaded it's own brain in the  
  
Robo-parents, making them much saner and able to act more effectively  
  
without calling the attention of anyone. Even Gir and MiniMoose had  
  
been changed slightly. No longer seeing his master as able to protect  
  
himself, it wasn't uncommon see the green puppy and floating purple  
  
chibi-moose chasing squirrels and birds outside skool grounds,  
  
waiting for Zim to come out. As soon as anyone tried to harm Zim in  
  
any way, they were forced to deal with a red-eyed green dog and rabid  
  
moose-dwarf that made sure they didn't wanted to repeat the  
  
experience.  
  
Dib had eventually quit trying to find out what had happened and left  
  
Zim to himself. Just staring at the little alien made him feel an  
  
inexplicable sense of sadness.  
  
However, one especially dark, gloomy, gray day, as Zim sat in the  
  
playground by Gir and Dib sat alone in another corner, glancing at  
  
the lily-eating disguised robot every now and then, Sara had started  
  
picking on him.  
  
"Hey you! The big haired weirdo! Any space-ships lately?" Immediately  
  
the whole skool ground erupted in stupid giggling.  
  
"Yeah, DIB," said Rob, pushing him from the table he had been  
  
sitting on. "Or have you just realized you are insane, and are saving  
  
it to be committed for full-life in the Crazy House for Boys?"  
  
Dib had cringed inwardly and stood up. He hated to be reminded of the  
  
time where he had gone to that horrible place and faced a nightmare-  
  
version of reality. Chunk pushed him back and he fell in his rear.  
  
"Seeing pantless little green people yet," asked Poochy as he  
  
pointing at Dib. Dib opened his mouth to answer something, but  
  
nothing useful came to it, so he stared down, not answering.  
  
`One would think that after seven years they would change, but they  
  
don't. They never change'  
  
Suddenly, his glasses were snatched away, and by the pattern of  
  
colors on the shirt-shaped blur in front of him had, he guessed it  
  
had been Torque Smacky.  
  
`I wish Zim had eaten you instead of just stealing your organs.'  
  
thought Dib sourly, not moving. Without his glasses he was as good as  
  
blind, and trying to get his glasses back would end with him more  
  
humiliated than usual.  
  
"What? Nothing to say? No treatments? No cursing me with the chupaca-  
  
" There was an odd `whoosh' sound and the clatter of glass hitting  
  
the ground. Looking up he saw there was a pale green blur with red  
  
eyes seemingly attached to Torque's midsection. Dib blinked slowly.  
  
"I  
  
liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike  
  
youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" cooed the metallic voice he recognized as Gir, and  
  
then there was a cracking sound and Torques yelp of pain.  
  
"Hey Zim! Control your pet," said he in a funny high-pitched voice.  
  
"Pets aren't even allowed in here," complained Zita. Then she  
  
shrieked as MiniMoose attached to her purple hair, sucking on it as  
  
it was a candy.  
  
"Guaaaaaaaaaards," shrieked the girl as she ran in circles. The rest  
  
of the teens resumed what they were doing; ignoring the shrieking  
  
girl and moaning Torque sprawled in the floor as if they weren't  
  
there.  
  
Dib saw a green, black, and blue blur pick up something from the  
  
floor, sneak a hand to his back producing something and point it to  
  
what was in his hand. After a light buzzing sound he placed it in his  
  
hands. They were his glasses. Putting them on he found himself  
  
staring right into Zim's magenta eyes.  
  
"You." started Dib, diverting his attention briefly to where Zita was  
  
banging her head against a wall trying to pry the small moose off to  
  
no use. ".You forgot your contacts," muttered Dib, looking down as  
  
Zim blinked ".again."  
  
It was true. Some days Zim forgot to put the contacts on, but no one  
  
seemed to realize it. Eventually Dib had stopped pointing it out, as  
  
no one seemed to care.  
  
"I know," replied Zim. Dib looked up. It was the first words he had  
  
directed him in over four years. There was a loud rumble above them  
  
as thunder started sounding, but Zim's eyes were still fixed on his  
  
brown ones.  
  
"What happened Zim?" There, he had said it. He had asked The Question  
  
that had been plaguing his mind for so long. Kids started going back  
  
inside the facility as the bell rang and the first drops of water  
  
fell over the earth, but Zim stared at the building and walked under  
  
a tree, with Gir skipping behind him and singing the doom song. Dib  
  
stared at the high skool sign and shook his head. Making up his mind  
  
he followed Zim under the three and sat in one of the higher roots.  
  
Zim was standing over one of them, and Dib thought he hadn't grown  
  
one bit. "You should do something about your height," Dib said,  
  
trying to make conversation. "They think it's weird."  
  
"Weird," repeated Zim, picking up Gir from the floor and hugging him  
  
to his chest so he wouldn't get wet. At the attention Gir hugged Zim  
  
back in a much gentler way than when he had done the same to Torque,  
  
making something between a giggle and a low rumbling noise. Dib  
  
supposed was Gir's equivalent to purring.  
  
"Yes." answered Dib, staring up at the leaves that protected them  
  
from the rain. As if on cue, a drop landed over his right lens and he  
  
took glasses off to clean them. "You have the same height you had  
  
when we were kids. And the skin-condition excuse is getting old Zim;  
  
you should have made something new, make adjustments to your  
  
disguise. If you don't, conquering earth-"  
  
" I won't," said Zim. For the second time in ages he found himself  
  
making eye contact with Zim.  
  
"You don't want earth anymore," asked Dib slowly.  
  
The alien nodded.  
  
"Why?" Zim lowered his gaze at the wet grass as the rain started  
  
pounding harder.  
  
"Because this planet is useless to the Irken race."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Zim moved closer to him, making Dib feel awkward until he noticed  
  
the slight burnt smell and saw a light stream of white smoke come  
  
from Zim's right shoulder. Realizing the alien was merely trying not  
  
to get wet, he quickly took off his trench coat and draped it over  
  
the smaller alien's frame, making Zim look up at his brown eyes again.  
  
"Think about it, Dib," said Zim in a low voice. "What would they  
  
want from a planet as disgusting as this? What could they possibly  
  
find useful in here? Just look at it. It's a disgusting big ball of  
  
dirt floating close to the sun, nothing else! Covered with disgusting  
  
mammals that only seem apt to be born, grow, destroy what they have,  
  
breed and die. Not even suitable slaves! Everything in here is so  
  
dangerous, so utterly disgusting and utterly revolting no Irken with  
  
a bit of respect would come near three galaxies of here." The alien  
  
extended a hand from under the trench coat and placed it under a few  
  
leaves that were dropping a semi-constant stream of drops, several of  
  
them hitting his palm and making the skin hiss, turn a paler color as  
  
it started to peel off and let out the same odd burning smell and  
  
white smoke.  
  
Before Dib could react, Gir opened his eyes and grabbed Zim's wrist,  
  
yanking the whole hand into his mouth in what provably was a childish  
  
effort to kiss -or more like suck- the pain away and trying to mumble  
  
around the appendage complains to his master's actions. MiniMoose  
  
landed in Dib's scythe and joined Gir's mumblings with his own  
  
squealing noises, as if agreeing with whatever Gir was trying to say.  
  
"Not to mention it's 90% covered in the Irken equivalent to human  
  
acid," finished him letting Gir suck his hand without complaining.  
  
"Why were you sent to conquer it then," asked the teenager not quite  
  
trusting Zim, yet his words forcing their way inside his mind to an  
  
answer he wasn't ready to face yet.  
  
"I wasn't sent here to conquer it. I was sent here to die."  
  
This time Gir's opinion about whoever had done that was quite more  
  
comprehensible than his previous speech. It seemed the both had  
  
learned a lot more about human vocabulary than what Dib had  
  
originally thought.  
  
"Look Gir, a puddle," muttered Zim. Gir made a `GASP' sound,  
  
dropping the alien's now drenched hand before being set on the ground  
  
and running to land face-first in a big puddle of mud. He lowered the  
  
hood of his dog suit and took out a pig plushy. He started singing at  
  
it and rolling over the mud at the same time. MiniMoose let out a  
  
squeal before joining him in the dirty waters.  
  
Dib stared at Zim's hand, now with pale painful-looking blisters.  
  
"That's what Tak sent you all those years ago?"  
  
"No. She sent me a video. They held a convention to make fun of me."  
  
Gir howled out, "DA BASTARDZ," and promptly continued rolling in the  
  
mud.  
  
Dib stared, bewildered at the robot before laying eyes on the alien  
  
again. Zim's eyes were again glued to the ground, the trench coat  
  
dropped over his head partially obscuring his features from the  
  
human.  
  
"That's why you helped me," asked Dib after a while. "Because they  
  
are like them?"  
  
"Because you aren't like them. Because you are the only person in  
  
the whole stupid planet with half a brain and that might care .  
  
because you are here, I guess."  
  
Suddenly the sound of rain was too ominous for the human.  
  
"I have been here for long time, but you never talked to me."  
  
"I was tired of playing."  
  
"Playing," repeated the human.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
Dib nodded.  
  
"But you changed."  
  
Dib nodded again.  
  
"And why are you telling me this now," asked Dib.  
  
Zim didn't answer. Instead he raised his hand again to catch more  
  
droplets of water, but the teen grabbed his hand and pushed it down.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"You changed and I didn't," whispered Zim, not meeting Dib's eyes  
  
again. "It still hurts me and I can't deal with it. I tried and I  
  
can't. I promised once to a friend I wouldn't never be like this and  
  
now look at me. I'm a failure. A disgrace. Nothing at all."  
  
"A friend," asked the human. Something wet and warm fall over his  
  
hand. Drawing it nearer to his face he realized it was water with a  
  
slight pink hue to it.  
  
He looked down at Zim and to his surprise found him crying. He  
  
didn't cry like humans, sobbing and hiccupping, just pinkish tears  
  
simply fall from his eyes. He cried like he wasn't crying, just  
  
standing there and looking down at his own tears as they hit the  
  
floor. Dib let go of his wrist, not knowing what to do or say. Zim  
  
stared at his free wrist and suddenly started laughing. Gir and  
  
MiniMoose stared at each other before starting to laugh maniacally  
  
themselves. Meanwhile, tears fell from Zim's eyes and down his cheeks  
  
as he doubled over and laughed for the first time in over five years.  
  
"And.and you, just like me, another disgrace, another idiot, and  
  
they hate you, hate you and everything you say and everything you do.  
  
And they despise you Dib. ALL of them despise you: what you say, what  
  
you do, and what you think. Won't give you a chance either, you." He  
  
paused to catch some breath and burst into another hysterical fir of  
  
giggling. "You.you on your own planet and as alone as I am, if not  
  
more, and they hate you because you are here.and they are ALL  
  
STUPID!" Finally he sank to the floor his claws massaging the wig as  
  
giggle escaped from his lips. "And you."  
  
Dib stared at the two mechanical beings as they stared at their  
  
master as if doubting what to do next.  
  
".You aren't like them. That's the reason. The reason is you are, is  
  
because.because you are different than them. So different."  
  
Dib felt as if someone had hit him hard in the chest hard with a bag  
  
full of bricks. All Zim had said, he had already heard it once; all  
  
Zim was saying was true and had already been told to him.  
  
The alien was giggling so hard Dib was afraid he wouldn't stop; he  
  
was thinking what could he say to make the alien stop. The only thing  
  
he could come with was, "The rain is stopping."  
  
Zim ceased his giggling so suddenly the human thought he had  
  
fainted, but Zim was now wiping his tears in silence.  
  
Recovering from the shock of having such words repeated to him in an  
  
almost identical circumstance and almost identical words, he shook  
  
Zim's shoulder, the shorter creature staring up at him with the same  
  
blank face, as if he had never been laughing and crying a few seconds  
  
ago.  
  
"I know," said Dib. He stood up and started walking away, following  
  
the path to the facility's entrance.  
  
"Are you coming or not," Dib inquired, not looking back to the alien.  
  
He kept walking, not looking back, and knew Zim would follow him.  
  
And surely enough, Zim stood from his sitting position and followed  
  
the human. 


End file.
